sasusaku returning to the leaf
by hailebaile
Summary: a sasusaku story with twist and turns and yea like the title says. and its all with out making the characters OOC so enjoy :3
1. prolouge

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto**

**Or any thing to do with except sasuke he's mine just kidding I wish he was mine if that was the case I would of made sasusaku canon what am I talking bout it is canon**

**Okay so I'm trying to keep the story as close as I can to the story line**

**So enjoy. **

* * *

Prologue

With itachi dead and after madara/tobi told him the truth sasuke went strait into action  
with only one goal in mind.

Sasuke  
the hokage's was merely a puppets compared to the two counsellors' that old man and lady, telling the hokage's to do there bidding saying its for the leaf killing the uchiha's

Just because they were scared.  
And how stupid could itachi be. Listening to them .why did itachi do that  
our whole clan….. Gone.

Sakura  
Finally itachi's dead  
after all this time I wonder if he's okay.  
And who the heck is madara I have to try I got to try I am I'm gonna help him  
I'm not weak any more I can do something about it this time. And what's this about sasuke's new team and who's all on it.

­

* * *

**And there's the first part to my story**

**All reviews are welcomed so tell me what you think **

**And if you think some think is wrong tell me k**

**Ohhh yea ps. This is my first story eva**.

so yea I'm just getting started


	2. chapter 1

**hi umm i just relised what i've done but its kinda funny the way i done my story. i done this a couple of weeks ago and yea my story going the same way as the manga kinda you'll see when you read **

**me kishi must think alike...**

so this chapter starts off with a little conversation between madaraa/tobi and sasuke when they were in the cave

* * *

chapter one

So sasuke do you belive me now,your brother itavhi chose to listen to them and in doing so betraying his family your familyhe chose the leaf the leaf and every one in it,

"shut up who cares. He killed them he killed them all and then he waited for me. just to see the blood of my mother & father on his bloody hands like seeing there dead bodies was bad enough."

"I guess u have a point any ways since your brothers dead now what are you going to."

"Im gonna kill them there gonna die and the hokage too."

"so i see you have a plan need help?"

"no this my destiny to end that stupid feud between the uchihas and the leaf."

"isnt the leaf your home"

"hn"

"ill asemble my team together."

"you need a team why not me,"

"i trust them more then you besides i need them to help destroy them."

"so what happens after that"

"hn"

outisde the cave

"are you three ready? we leave at dawn to "

where?

"to destroy konaha"

* * *

(meanwhile)

"sakura good i found you"

"kakashi sensei umm found me."

"yea i need you to do a few erons for me take this to gai he should be waiting by the gate and yea tell him that we'll

finsh the bet later"

"but"

(and just like that kakashi was gone. Meanwhile at the gate.)

"guy senei"

huh sakura

"kakshi told me to give this to you and said that he'll finsh the bet later."

"thats just like that kakashi always runing away at the last second acting so cool how i despise his cool ness."

"ummmm okay"

"dammit that kakashi i needed to tell him something about sasuk... ummmm nevermind."

"what... sasuke tell me please.(sakuras eyes turn into piercing daggers)

"okay fine fine... the have been sightings of sasuke and his team around villages near hear saying that sasuke an his team, and they say that sasukes heading for the leaf...here.

"really sasuke's coming here"

"you dont get it.His team mates are with him theres nothing good with that team of his.

"yea i heard about them who are they..

"i dont know all i now is that these three of them"

"three of them who"

"dont know could be any one or anything."

* * *

(back with sasuke and his renamed team eagle)

"well be at the gate in less then ten minutes.so you's no the plan right?

(everyone) "right"

"no muking around, when we get there block the entrance so no one leaves. and then when i give the signal yous can go crazy i dont care anymore, am i clear?"

(everyone)"crystal"

* * *

**kinda short i know but the next chapter will be longer.**

**yea i tried to make a cool ending for the first chapter lol dont know if you's liked it or not but yea pls review so i can put up the next chapter for everyone.lol**

**yea stupid title for the chapter i know but it was the only one i could think of...**

**so yep everyones gonna have to wait for that next which shouldn't?wont take long**

x0xhailebailex0x


End file.
